


What’s your name?

by RockCandyPlanet



Category: Kingdom Hearts, kh - Fandom
Genre: BIG KH3 SPOILERS, Canon Divergent, IM WARNING YOU MASSIVE KH3 SPOILERS, Listen.....Xigbar trans., Other people are there but he’s the only one that really matters, i guess? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockCandyPlanet/pseuds/RockCandyPlanet
Summary: His name is BraigOr is it something else?





	What’s your name?

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 10:30 as I post this and all I will say is I’m emotionally attached to this man. Also no proof reading we die like men.

His name is Braig

That wasn’t the name his relatives called him, but it was his real one, and no matter how loud his father shouted, it wasn’t going to change.

His name was Braig

That's what his brother called him, wishing him a quiet final goodbye under the cover of night, wrapping a red bandana around his neck as a keepsake.

His name was Braig

That’s what he told the blue haired girl with irises unnaturally thin, she said she didn’t have a name yet, but that was alright with him, he didn’t have one for awhile either.

His name was Luxu

That's the name the man in the black coat told him, just a cute little nickname between him and the others. But who were the others? He hadn’t met them yet.

His name was Luxu

The others still called him Braig of course, but the master never seemed to know Braig was his name to begin with. And when he became extra annoying, his siblings called him Luxu too.

His name was Luxu

That’s what the master said as he handed him a black box, saying the others had a role, and this was his. But Braig wasn’t happy, why couldn’t he lead a group like his siblings? It wasn’t fair.

His name was Luxu

That's what he kept repeating in his head as he dragged himself through the sand.  He tried to distract himself, but all he could think of was his sister screaming at him, attacking him. The sound of the bell still rang through his ears, but there was nothing he could do about that now.

His name was Luxu

And he was so, so tired.

His name was Braig

That's what he said to the boy his age with blonde hair and round glasses far to big for his eyes when he woke up. He couldn’t remember what the blonde boy’s name, he was more focused on finding out where he was.

His name was Braig

That's what the told the man in the white lab coat, and he was from a long time ago. The man said he was in a radiant garden, he supposed this would be his new home.

His name was Braig

That's what the wise man said as he gave him the title of captain. Was he ready to fill it? He didn’t know, but if he held onto his role, he could do this just fine.

His name was Braig

That's what he told himself, his last name was different now, and that made him glad. He thought about his friends, his family both old and new, and felt the breeze that carried the hint of flowers on his face.

His name was Braig

And for the longest time, he was happy.


End file.
